Betrayed
by Platinum Wolf
Summary: Harry finds out a few things and decides it is time to make a few changes in his life. HPNT Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK's characters. I am not making any money from this story.

CHAPTER 1

Harry awoke suddenly his breath coming in short gasps and sweat covering his body, just like he had every night since arriving back at Privet Drive three weeks ago. Sitting up he reached for his glasses, put them on and looked at the time 4:38. He got up knowing that he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep that night.

He needed to talk about the nightmares that had plagued his sleep ever since the night at the Department of Mysteries. At first he had written to Ron and Hermione about it but after sending a couple of letters and receiving no replies he had given up. The order was just as bad, he sent notes to them every three days to let them know he was ok but the only reply he ever got was 'we are glad to hear', never anything personal.

The only people he had got any letters from were Luna and Neville. The three of them had started off quite shyly but after a few letters they had started to open up to each other. He enjoyed talking to both of them as neither pushed for him to tell them anything, they respected his privacy as he did theirs. It was so unlike when he talked to Ron and Hermione, they always kept pushing him to tell them everything and as a result he clammed up even more.

Deciding to write to Neville and Luna about the nightmares he went over to his desk and pulled out some parchment and picked up a quill.

Neville

How are you doing? Have you got your new wand yet?

That last question leads into what I want to talk about.

I hope you don't mind me talking about what happened that night

at the Department of Mysteries. First of all let me say I am so sorry

for leading you into a trap that could of gotten us all killed. I know

that it isn't much but I don't know whatelse to say apart from the

fact I should have apologised a lot earlier, but I was trying to avoid

the whole subject. Not talking about it isn't helping though. I have

had nightmaresabout it every night since leaving Hogwarts. I feel

so guilty for getting Sirius killed. I miss him so much.

I am sorry if this letter has upset you in any way. I understand

if you don't reply, but let me just say this you have been a

good friend over the last few weeks and for that I thank you.

Harry

Moving on to the letter to Luna he wrote;

Luna

How are you? I hope you don't mind but I have to say I am sorry

about the night at the Department of Mysteries I was

wrong to led you all there. I should of said that a while ago but

I couldn't bare to even think let alone talk about it. I hoped I could

forget about it but it has festered and I can think of nothing

else. Every night since I left Hogwarts I have nightmare about

it. Seeing Sirius falling through the veil and I can never stop it

happening. I miss him so much, he should still be here and he would

be if it wasn't for me.I would like to thank you for being such a good

friend these lastfew weeks, it has meant a lot to me.

Harry

He rolled up the two letters and tied them to Hedwig's legs and asked her to deliver them to Neville and Luna. As he watched her fly away he realised he felt a bit better for talking about it. He was surprised at how easy it was to write about it to them but then thought about how he had been able to wait until he was ready to talk.

Harry looked over to the clock again, saw it was 5:24 and decided to get dressed and go for his morning run.

This had become routine since learning of the prophecy's content. He needed to be as fit as possible if he had any chance of winning the confrontation with Voldemort.

As he stepped out of the house into the bright sunlight he noticed a lady tripping over the curb so he ran over.

" Hello can I help you at all?" he enquired.

The lady looked up a bit embarrassed to have fallen over and replied "Wotcha Harry no it's ok I got it.". "Tonks" Harry gasped in surprise, he hadn't seen her since he left King's Cross station.

"Yep that's right. How are you?"

" I'm ok. If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"

" Well it's my week on guard duty" Tonks said as if he should of known.

"Guard duty? I didn't know you lot were still doing that"

"Of course we are, although we aren't supposed to talk to you 'cos someone might find out we are here but codswhlop to that" toward the end she started to look a bit angry which startled Harry a bit as he had never seen her with out a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" he said and he really was. Out of everyone in the order she was the he got on best with.

"WHAT! No you aren't the one I'm angry with far from it. It's that bloody Dumbledore and those so called fucking best friends of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Dumbledore says no one should talk or write to you 'cos it's a security risk. Then those 'friends' of yours are spouting off behind your back saying it's all your fault and that you are dangerous 'cos you have a hero complex"

"Wh-what?" Harry couldn't believe it. Without waiting for an answer he ran in the direction of the park.

Tonks watched as he ran off and swore before running after him. What she found when she got to the park broke her heart. There curled up under a large oak tree was Harry, he was crying silently his shoulders shaking. Not knowing what else to do she went over to him sat down next to him and pulled him to her and held him until he had cried himself out.

When he stopped she said "I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything"

He looked up at her and replied with a horse voice "no I'm glad you did" taking a deep breath he continued "I know it's my fault Sirius is dead but they said they didn't blame me"

"First things first Harry it's not your fault if it is anybodies fault it's Dumbledore's, Snape's, and not to mention Voldemort's" at this point Harry broke in "you said Voldemort".

"Yes I said Voldemort. I have been practicing. Can't have a fifteen year old say a name that a fully trained Auror can't now can we"she said with a wink.

"Hey I'm sixteen in two days"

"Nice a birthday, d'ya want to do something for it?"

"I would love to but I think Dumbledore would flip"

"I don't care it's your birthday and you deserve to do something! So what do you want to do?"

"Ok what about going for a meal and a movie?"

"COOL! I love the movies" Tonks squealed in delight. When she looked back at him she noticed the previous sadness had come back.

"Getting back to what we were talking about before, I meant what I said it was not your fault Sirius died." she held up her hand to stop him from speaking "It's Dumbledore's fault first because he never told you about the prophecy, yes to answer your question I know of it just not what it says. The second reason is he avoided you at all costs instead of explaining to you what was going on, and leaving you with no-one you could go to."

"I guess that's true but what about Occlumency I didn't practice at all" Harry said as he hung his head.

Tonks lightly grasped his chin "Look at me Harry" she said gently as she turned his head towards her.

She looked into his eyes and cast Legilimens she looked for the memories only of his lessons with Snape. As she looked Harry was confused he didn't know Tonks could do this. As far as he knew only Snape and Dumbledore could. It wasn't at all like when Snape did it, this was gentle almost a caress of his mind. He made no move to stop her not that he could without his wand anyway.

Tonks was disgusted with what she saw , Snape telling Harry only to empty his mind with no instruction on how to do so. She watch the glee in Snape's eyes grow with every memory he saw of Harry's. She saw the taunts he made about them. This wasn't teaching this was rape of the mind. Even worse was the obvious exhaustion Harry was in afterwards. There was no doubt in Tonks' mind that rather than helping him be stronger against Voldemort's attacks it was leaving him wide open. As she ended the spell she was crying at the obvious pain it had caused Harry.

Harry was stunned why was Tonks crying. He had no idea what to do so he just copied what she had done for him, held her 'til she stopped.

Tonks finally stopped crying "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's ok "

Suddenly the anger she felt earlier was back "IT'S NOT FUCKING OK! HE TAUNTED YOU! WEAKENED YOU! HE ABUSED HIS RIGHTS AS A TEACHER!" she yelled. Startled Harry jumped, but Tonks didn't notice as she hissed "he mentally raped you."

Harry's jaw dropped he had never thought of it in those terms but when he realised what she was say was true he to was angry. No that was an understatement he wasn't angry he was fucking furious. Suddenly the gentle breeze turned into a force 5 gale, the swings in the park no long still were being forced in all directions the chains threatening to break, leaves were being torn off of the trees Harry was barely able to stand up but his fury didn't abate. Lightening came next scorching the ground it struck, then a bolt struck a tree and it exploded.

Tonks was amazed she had never felt so much magic and power from anyone before not even Dumbledore, but she wasn't scared she could see the lightening was staying away from them. She knew that she had to stop him though so she walked up to him put her arms around him. When that didn't work she did the only thing she could think of she kissed him.

Harry was shocked when he felt soft lips on his and when Tonks' tongue licked his lower lip to ask for entry he could do nothing but give in to the gentle request. New feelings of warmth and comfort swept away his anger. He didn't worry that this was only his second kiss, it felt right as if they had been doing this for years. This wasn't at all like the clumsy, wet kiss with Cho, no this was filled with a passion he had never before experienced.

From the moment her lips touched his she was enthraled, she couldn't help but seek entry. She wanted to explore him, to taste him. When their tongues met it was like a electric shock went through her. He made her feel like no-one ever had before. The passion she felt coming from him blew her away. All to soon though she had to pull away for air. The disappointed moan she heard coming from him made her look into his eyes, she could see the emotions that were filling him, longing, desire, love.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long in coming. I will do my best to get the others up with in a week of each other. Thanks for being patient. And thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

_From the moment her lips touched his she was enthraled, she couldn't help but seek entry. She wanted to explore him, to taste him. When their tongues met it was like a electric shock went through her. He made her feel like no-one ever had before. The passion she felt coming from him blew her away. All to soon though she had to pull away for air. The disappointed moan she heard coming from him made her look into his eyes, she could see the emotions that were filling him, longing, desire, love._

CHAPTER 2

Then there was a flicker in those emerald pools and sadness suddenly filled them. Though the love she had seen made her feel she was floating on air the sadness cut her to the quick and at that moment she knew she would do anything to make it go away.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Thank you for helping me get myself under control." he whispered as he looked away.

'Oh my god' Tonks thought 'that why he's sad, he thinks I only kissed him to make him stop. Well I know that's why I did it to begin with but...'

"Harry where did you learn to kiss like that it was amazing" she said with a big grin on her face.

He turns to face her again and she can see the blush on his cheeks "I-I don't know that was only my second kiss" as he says this the blush deepens

"Well you must be a natural at it then"

"I don't think so my first kiss was bad, but with you..." he trails off not knowing what to say.

"So what was wrong with your first" she asked trying to get him to open up.

"I.. she cried and I felt nervous..." for some reason he felt comfortable talking to her about this

"What was different with me then?" she asked gently

"I...it felt natural, right I wasn't thinking about what I was doing. I just did it"

"That's how I felt as well. That's how it is supposed to be when you meet the right person." Smiling as she took his hand in hers.

"Y-you feel the same way. Why?" he couldn't believe someone like Tonks would feel like that about him.

Tonks was in disbelief why would anyone not like him? "Well lets see shall we, your handsome, kind, a loyal friend and you've been through hell and back and still manage to care about everyone" she could see that he didn't believe her so she held his face in her hands, leant forward and kissed him again.

Just then it started to rain. "Bloody typical timing" Tonks said "best get you back ." Grabbing his hand once again she said "come on" and they started to walk back to the house.

Suddenly Harry asked "What do you do when it's raining and your on duty?"

With a shrug she said "Get wet can't keep the rain off it would look suspicious to the muggles."

"I am not leaving you outside in the rain. Come in the house"

"I can't let your relatives know I'm there"

Harry thought about this for a bit and came up with a plan "In that case I will sneak upstairs and get my invisibility cloak throw it out of the window. Then I will let you in and we can sneak back up to my room." he finished with a grin.

Tonks laughed "Ok I'm in, anything to keep me dry"

When they got to the house harry crept through the door, up the stairs and into his room. After rummaging through his trunk for a while he found his cloak and threw it out of his window to Tonks. He got back downstairs and opened the door and let Tonks in. Everything was going to plan until Harry in a hurry to get upstairs bashed into the hallway table and knock off his aunts antique vase. Hearing the crash Vernon stormed into the hall. Harry knew he was in big trouble when he saw his Uncle's face.

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW YOU WORTHLESS FUCKING FREAK!" Vernon yelled just before grabbing Harry around his neck and throwing him to the ground.

Tonks was shocked at what she saw. She ran towards Harry to stop his Uncle but just before she got there Vernon kicked Harry in the ribs. "I'll teach you a lesson you'll.." he was cut off by a stunner that Tonks had thrown at him. As soon as she got to Harry she cast a spell to check for injuries. Luckily his ribs hadn't been broken just bruised.

"You all right?" silly damn question to ask she thought.

"Yeah its not to bad just sore" he replied while getting up

"Harry has this happened before?"

"My Uncle has only hit me one other time, when I got back after my third year. He was still mad that I blew up Aunt Marge."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"I told Dumbledore and he said he would talk to the Dursley's about it."

"HE WHAT" she shouted. "Why did he leave you with them?"

"He told me I had to stay here for the blood protection thing"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MAN!" speaking in a softer tone she said "Look Harry I am not going to leave you here a moment longer. Go upstairs and pack everything you have 'cos you wont be coming back."

"Tonks if you take me then Dumbledore will probably kick you out of the Order" no matter how much he wanted to leave he didn't want her to get in any trouble

"Harry it is my choice. I will not leave you here. If you keep arguing with me I will stun you and take you anyway." she couldn't help but smile at the stunned look on his face.

"Ok Tonks. What are you going to do while I pack?"

"I'm gunna fix that vase, Obliviate you uncle and implant a memory that he sent you to stay in your room for the rest of the weekend. That should give us a few days before anyone notices your gone." with that said she turn and repaired the vase.

Harry went up to his room and packed everything he owned into his trunk. Ten minutes later he went back downstairs with his trunk and Hedwig's cage in hand to find his uncle still stunned but lying on the couch and Tonks with his cloak in her hand waiting for him.

"I'm all done here he will wake in half an hour or so. So are you ready to go?"

"Yep everything's packed lets go."

Tonks went over to Harry grabbed his hand and with a POP they were gone.

Harry and Tonks arrived in a small, cosy looking flat.

"I know it isn't much but make yourself at home."she said going over to the fridge.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table whilst saying "It's great, to be honest anything that isn't Number Four Privet Drive is good."

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Yes please" he replied while looking around the flat. It was a bit messy but not unclean.

After a few minutes Tonks went over to the table with sandwiches and a couple of cans of coke. "So you ok with staying here for a while?"

"Yeah it will be nice to have someone to talk to for a change" he replied honestly.

As they ate they continued to talk. An hour or so later Tonks jumped out of her seat "Damn! I almost forgot I have to go back to Privet Drive until Dung comes to relieve me. See ya in a bit."

For a few minutes Harry fidgeting. Eventually he decided that as he wasn't paying any rent or anything he would try to make himself useful so he started by tidying. There wasn't much to do in the living room except put a few books back on their shelves. In the bathroom he picked up a dirty towel and put it in the wash basket. In the kitchen he washed up the dishes from lunch, wiped down the tops and threw away the coke cans. Having done all the cleaning he started to make dinner.

He was just draining the pasta when he heard Tonks arriving. "Hi Tonks did everything go ok?" he asked while putting the pasta into a bowl and coating it in the cream sauce.

"Yeah everything went fine. Umm Harry you didn't have to cook" she said while sitting at the table.

Carrying dinner over and setting it down with a smile he said "I know but I would feel awful staying here and not doing anything, besides cooking isn't a chore it's something I enjoy doing."

"Ok Harry if it makes you happy"

"Help your self I'll be back in a minute" When he came back he had a glass and a bottle of wine which he placed in front of Tonks."I hope you don't mind but I opened the wine to use in the sauce and it would be a shame to waste what's left."

"I don't mind at all but why didn't you get a glass for yourself?"

"Didn't know I would be allowed any Mrs Weasley never lets us drink with dinner" he said getting a glass.

Laughing Tonks said "Harry you sixteen in two days and I'm not going to treat you as an adoptive son. Besides you deserve it this is gorgeous."

"Thank you"

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Aunt Petunia used to have dinner parties all the time and I had to cook them. I've been cooking since I was eight."

"EIGHT! I wasn't even allowed to make a cheese sandwich 'til I was ten"

"As soon as I could reach the stove I was made to cook all the meals. I burned myself everyday for the first week." it upset him to think about it but it was nice to finally tell someone all this stuff.

Reaching across the table to hold his hand and told him "It's amazing after all you've been through that you are still the most caring person I know. Look lets finish this lovely meal then go sit on the sofa."

"Ok, and Tonks thanks"

"No problem"

Ten o'clock that evening Harry noticed a problem "Erm Tonks?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Where am I going to sleep? I only noticed one bedroom earlier."

"Don't worry about that you can share my room I'll just transfigure a bed for you."

"Thanks, but don't you mind sharing?"

"It's no problem. As it's getting late why don't you go have a shower while I sort the room out."

So Harry grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms out of his trunk and went into the bathroom. When he stepped out of the shower he looked at his reflection in the mirror and he wondered why he didn't have to shave. Heaving a sigh he left the bathroom.

"Hey harry I've put your trunk by your bed there. Gunna have my shower now."

He crawled into bed. As he sat there he continued to think about his lack of hair.

When Tonks went back into the bedroom she noticed the pensive look on his face so she went and sat on his bed. "What's up?"

Harry looked up in surprise,he hadn't noticed her come in. "Not much. I was just thinking about how I don't have to shave. I was wondering is that normal? 'cos all the others in my dorm do."

"That's a bit weird you look as if you shave."

"I know. The hair is there it just never grows." pulling down his fringe to look at it he continues,"This is the same it never changes it's always the same length. My Aunt cut it all off once and it grew back over night."

Tonks was astonished, would this bloke ever stop surprising her. "Harry I'm not positive but I think you maybe a Metamorphmagus"

"Your joking!"

"No Harry I'm not. Just try something for me will you?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Concentrate very hard on making your hair grow about six inches"

Harry closed he eyes and thought very hard on his hair, picturing it coming down to his chin. He was broken out of his thoughts by Tonks who was bouncing around the room laughing.

"I was right Harry. Look!" and she held out a mirror.

"Oh my god I can't believe it. How? I thought it was rare to be a Metamorphmagus."

"It is only one in five hundred witches and wizards are Metamorphmagus"

"Tonks please promise me you wont tell anyone about this."

"I promise, but why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Simple I now have the perfect disguise, I can finally go out in public without being recognised. Another plus is when Dumbledore realises I'm gone he will be looking everywhere and I could walk right in front of him and he wouldn't recognize me! God this is great!"

Tonks' eyes went wide when she heard that, she never even thought about that. "This is fucking fantastic!" she said with a wide grin. "Tomorrow we will practice and see how good you are, but for now we have both had a long day and we should get some sleep."

"Your right I feel like I haven't slept in two days."

When they had settled down the both went straight to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up at five. He felt refreshed, then he realised the reason, he hadn't had a nightmare about Sirius. The crushing guilt he has felt had been lifted since his talk with Tonks yesterday. Walking in to the kitchen he saw a note on the table

Harry

I've gone to relieve Dung from guard duty be back at 5:30am

Love

Tonks

Love that one simple word had strengthened him and given him a reason to make sure he won the fight against Voldemort.


End file.
